<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>George fan imagines by fallingofftheaxis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071214">George fan imagines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis'>fallingofftheaxis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nancy Drew (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of works from my tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George fan/male reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Clam chowder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh look, Y/N’s here again,” Bess smirks at Ace behind the kitchen window. </p>
<p>“And he’s sitting in George’s section, shocker,” Ace laughs. </p>
<p>Nancy walks by when Bess grabs her arm and nods towards you. </p>
<p>“He knows it’d be cheaper to just ask her out instead of eating here every other day right?” Nancy questions as George approaches your table. </p>
<p>“What are you guys all staring at?” Nick asks but Bess shushes him. </p>
<p>“Keep quiet, we want to hear if Y/N flirts with George again,” she tells him. </p>
<p>“Y/N, this is the third time you’ve been here this week,” George smiles at you, “the clam chowder can’t be that good." </p>
<p>"It’s good enough to keep me coming back,” you smile at her. </p>
<p>“I’ll be right back with your food,” she says heading towards the kitchen, Nancy grinning as you watch her walk away. </p>
<p>“He’s so into you,” Bess giggles when George reaches the rest of her friends. </p>
<p>“Shut up no he doesn’t,” George sighs. </p>
<p>“George no one likes clam chowder that much,” Ace tells her, “not even clam diggers and they get paid to be around clams 24/7." </p>
<p>"Maybe he just likes the view of the ocean when he eats,” George retorts. </p>
<p>“There’s one view he likes and it’s not of the ocean,” Nancy jokes, “right Nick?”</p>
<p>“I’m not getting in the middle of this,” Nick says playfully raising his hands and backing away. </p>
<p>“Just hand me a bowl of chowder already will you Ace,” George mutters. </p>
<p>When she comes back to your table she places the bowl down with some splattering out. </p>
<p>“Oh god I’m so sorry,” she apologizes, grabbing a napkin to wipe it up. </p>
<p>“You okay?” You ask her. </p>
<p>“Yeah it’s just my friends being weird, they think you come in here all the time because you like me,” she cracks. </p>
<p>“Well they aren’t wrong,” you say looking up at her. </p>
<p>“Wait… what?" </p>
<p>"I uh, have been trying to ask you out for months now but everytime I see you I chicken out,” you confess. </p>
<p>“So what’s stopping you now?” She says raising an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“George Fan would you like to go out on a date with me?" </p>
<p>"I’d like that,” she smiles. </p>
<p>“Great, I’ll text you and we can figure something out,” you say with a huge smile on your face. </p>
<p>“Enjoy your chowder,” she says. </p>
<p>“Can I tell you a secret? I really hate clam chowder." </p>
<p>George laughs and bites her lip, seeing a couple enter the restaurant, "welcome to the claw, take a seat and I’ll be right with you." </p>
<p>"I’ll let you get back to work,” you tell her. </p>
<p>“See you later,” she says heading towards the new patrons to take their order. </p>
<p>She passes by Bess who matter of factly whispers “told you so,” in her ear. </p>
<p>George rolls her eyes but she doesn’t stop smiling because she has a date with the cute boy from her section.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The shirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"George, order up," you say putting two plates on the counter. <br/>"Thanks," she replies approaching the counter. <br/>"Is that my shirt?" You grin recognizing the shirt under her uniform. <br/>"Maybe I don't know," she shrugs, grabbing the food and taking it to the customer. <br/>A few hours later you ask her about it again. <br/>"You sure that's not my shirt? I thought I saw it when I did laundry," you tell her. <br/>"I just grabbed something off the pile, do you want it back?" She says casually. <br/>"No I think you look cute in my shirt," you tease. <br/>George hides her blush and avoids more of your teasing by rushing off to a new customer. <br/>She wanted to pretend like it was an accident that she was wearing your shirt but it was far from so. <br/>George was not someone to fall into the typical lovey dovey crap like wearing your partner's clothes but it was drizzling out and your shirt sitting on top of your freshly washed clothes waiting to be put away just looked so warm. <br/>With her uniform covering most of it up she was hoping you wouldn't notice and could slip it back into your laundry at the end of the day but what she failed to notice was the chowder stain you were trying to get out in the first place. <br/>You and George were grabbing your things from your lockers before heading home after your shift and you couldn't help but mess with her one last time. <br/>"Either that's my shirt or we both have very bad luck with clam chowder," you laugh pointing to the stain. <br/>"So maybe I took your shirt," she replies softly, "I saw it this morning when you were in the shower and couldn't help but put it on." <br/>"Babe it's okay I'm just messing with you," you laugh, "you can steal my clothes anytime you'd like." <br/>"Oh no we will not be that couple," George scoffs and heads towards the door without you. <br/>"We've got a rainy week ahead of us, I'll leave my sweater out for you too," you call out after her. <br/>"I'm getting dinner without you," she shouts back. <br/>"Okay, okay I'm sorry," you smile as you chase after her, "don't order without me I'm starving!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>